love, pain, patience
by miscevioous
Summary: [ NCT's BxB Fanfiction ; Jeno x Jaemin ( Nomin) ] Na Jaemin mengajarkan Lee Jeno tentang cinta, sedangkan Lee Jeno mengajarkan Na Jaemin tentang rasa sakit.
1. love (1)

**Characters ;**

**\- Lee Jeno of NCT**

**\- Na Jaemin of NCT**

**\- Huang Renjun of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

_Aku menyukai Lee Jeno,_

_Aku menyayangi Lee Jeno,_

_Aku mencintai Lee Jeno._

.

.

Namaku Na Jaemin,

Laki-laki,

Tinggal di Seoul, Korea Selatan,

Siswa SMP Kelas 3.

Semenjak aku masih kecil, aku dibesarkan di keluarga yang normal.

Tidak ada masalah sama sekali.

Kalaupun ada masalah, mungkin hanya karena aku malas pergi ke sekolah.

Atau aku lebih memilih untuk bermain bersama teman semasa kecilku, Lee Jeno.

Lee Jeno.

Kedua orangtua-ku tidak pernah melarangku untuk bermain dengan lelaki yang mempunyai _eye smile _paling manis di dunia ini.

Hanya saja, tetap ingat—sekolahmu! Jangan bermain dengan Lee Jeno terus.

Untuk Lee Jeno pun sama—jangan lupakan sekolahmu!

Hari-hari yang kuhabiskan bersama Lee Jeno saat kami masih berada di _playgroup_ hingga SD. Semua terasa begitu indah dan cepat.

Aku pun teringat oleh kata tetanggaku yang sangat menggemari hal-hal berbau sastra—waktu akan cepat berlalu kalau terasa begitu indah.

Pertama kali mendengarnya, aku tidak paham. Tetapi, kini aku paham. Ketika kami berdua akhirnya menjadi murid SMP.

Semenjak _playgroup_ sampai SD, aku selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Lee Jeno. Dan sekarang pun, ketika kami menjadi murid SMP, aku juga masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Lee Jeno.

Aku sangat bahagia saat itu.

Tetapi, tidak untuk Lee Jeno.

Kedua orangtua Lee Jeno—bercerai.

Karena ibu Lee Jeno, berselingkuh.

Dan ayah Lee Jeno yang sudah terlalu sakit hati—membuang _semuanya._

Termasuk Lee Jeno, yang merupakan anaknya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau membawa anak yang memiliki darah dari wanita murahan sepertimu!"

Hari itu, aku mendengar ayah Lee Jeno berteriak dan melempar sebuah vas bunga ke arah Lee Jeno.

Karena kejadian itu, Lee Jeno harus dibawa ke Rumah Sakit untuk melakukan perawatan.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, ayah Lee Jeno menghilang. Meninggalkan luka yang membekas di hati maupun tubuh Lee Jeno.

Ibunya, yang merupakan akar dari kehancuran keluarganya, tidak bisa diharapkan.

Ia tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka yang ada di hati Lee Jeno.

Dan Lee Jeno, yang masih terlalu muda ketika mengalami semua itu, tidak bisa memaafkan apa yang dilakukan oleh ibunya.

Karena kejadian tersebut, aku memutuskan untuk selalu berada disisi Lee Jeno.

Ketika ia tidak mempunyai tempat untuk bersandar, aku akan menjadi tempat untuk dirinya bersandar.

Ketika ia merasa tidak memiliki rumah, aku akan menjadi rumah untuknya.

_Apapun untuk Lee Jeno. _

Karena aku mencintaimu.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Jeno!" Sapa Na Jaemin, kepada Lee Jeno, teman masa kecilnya yang sudah terlihat suntuk semenjak ia keluar dari rumah miliknya.

"Pagi, Nana." Jeno tersenyum kecil.

Jaemin mengerucutkan bibir, "Kau tahu—panggilan itu terdengar seperti nama perempuan."

"Biasanya juga kau dipanggil begitu kan?"

Jaemin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ah, iya."

Sudah menjadi rutinitas untuk keduanya berjalan bersama menuju ke sekolah.

Tetapi, semenjak menjadi murid kelas 3, kebiasaan itu sedikit berubah.

Biasanya saat pulang sekolah pun, mereka akan berjalan bersama, pulang bersama.

Namun, kali ini tidak.

Jeno akan berjalan pulang bersama pacar barunya, Gong Hina.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hina?" Tanya Jaemin, mencoba untuk basa-basi.

"Seperti biasa." Jawab Jeno singkat.

"Seperti biasa itu bagaimana?" Tanya Jaemin lagi.

"Kau ini penasaran sekali." Jaemin merangkul bahu Jeno kemudian mengacak rambut lelaki tersebut.

"Astaga, astaga~ Lee Jeno sudah besar ya~ Sudah berubah! Kemana Lee Jeno-_ku_ yang imut dulu?"

Jeno melepas rangkulan Jaemin lalu merapikan rambutnya yang dibuat berantakan oleh Jaemin, "Maaf saja ya, Lee Jeno yang dulu sudah _mati_."

"Apa maksudmu, Lee Jeno?"

"Sudahlah—cepat, nanti kita terlambat."

.

.

Kedua mata Jaemin menatap ke arah Gong Hina dan Lee Jeno yang tengah berbincang berdua di depan kelas.

Jeno terlihat tersenyum ketika mendengar Hina berbicara dengan antusias. Ketika gadis itu menarik lengan Jeno, kemudian merangkulnya—Jeno tetap tersenyum. Tidak, kali ini ia tersenyum manis. Jeno juga mengacak rambut gadis tersebut.

Jaemin merasakan hatinya seperti tertusuk oleh ribuan pisau, benar-benar menyakitkan dan tidak bisa _diselamatkan._

Saat pertama kali mendengar berita tersebut, Na Jaemin tidak percaya.

Terlebih ia mendengar berita tersebut dari teman sekelasnya, Huang Renjun, bukan dari mulut Lee Jeno sendiri.

Ia pun segera mencari Lee Jeno, berusaha mencari kebenarannya.

Dan ia menemukan Lee Jeno tengah berciuman dengan Gong Hina di atap sekolah.

Tidak perlu ditanya, tidak perlu dicari jawabannya.

Apa yang ia lihat merupakan kebenarannya.

Jawaban dari Lee Jeno.

Setelah itu, ia tidak masuk ke kelas selanjutnya.

Jaemin memilih untuk melarikan diri ke taman bermain yang sering ia kunjungi dengan Lee Jeno saat keduanya masih kecil.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru taman bermain yang terletak didekat rumah mereka.

Memutar kembali potongan-potongan kenangan yang pernah ia habiskan bersama Lee Jeno di tempat tersebut.

Jaemin memilih untuk duduk disebuah ayunan, ia menundukkan kepala.

Pandangannya tertuju ke arah kedua sepatunya yang terlihat sedikit kotor.

Dan tanpa terasa, air mata jatuh—membasahi sepatu miliknya.

Semenjak hari itu, Na Jaemin memutuskan untuk menghindari Lee Jeno selama beberapa hari. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Hingga ia mencapai ke sebuah solusi, atau keputusan—_kebahagiaan Lee Jeno adalah kebahagiaanku, Na Jaemin._

Na Jaemin pun kembali berbicara dengan Lee Jeno setelah menghindari lelaki tersebut.

Tetapi, lelaki tersebut tidak mempertanyakan _kepergian singkat_ Na Jaemin. Ia tetap bersikap acuh. Seakan tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dari Na Jaemin selama beberapa hari tersebut.

Hati Na Jaemin kembali sakit. Namun, ia memilih untuk tetap tersenyum dan bersikap seperti biasa.

.

.

"Uwah~ Lihat mereka berdua, masih pagi sudah berpacaran saja." Ucap Huang Renjun seraya memeluk tubuh Na Jaemin dari belakang.

Dengan cepat Na Jaemin melepaskan pelukan Renjun.

"Huang Renjun—aku sudah bilang, kan? Untuk tidak memelukku sembarangan!" Protes Jaemin.

Renjun terkekeh, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan memang _pelukable_."

Jaemin memutar bola mata malas.

"Oh, ya! Aku baru teringat sesuatu." Renjun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan Jaemin, "Kalau Lee Jeno sudah berpacaran dengan Gong Hina, apakah akhirnya aku punya _kesempatan_?" Bisik Renjun.

Jaemin menjauhkan kepalanya, "Apa maksudmu, Huang Renjun?" Tanya Jaemin bingung.

Renjun tersenyum kecil, "Apakah kau—mau aku mengatakannya dengan lantang disini?"

Jaemin menatap Renjun dengan tatapan curiga. Entah mengapa, ada perasaan tidak enak ketika ia mendengar ucapan Renjun barusan.

Terlebih, senyuman Renjun—

"Sebentar lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai~ Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan nanti saat istirahat makan siang?" Ucap Renjun sebelum ia kembali duduk di kursinya.

.

.

Huang Renjun dan Na Jaemin berjalan menuju belakang gedung olahraga sambil menenteng sebuah kotak makanan.

Sebenarnya, Na Jaemin tidak mau menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya dengan Huang Renjun yang selalu menjahili dirinya.

Tetapi ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Renjun katakan kepada dirinya sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai.

"Huang Renjun, cepat katakan apa maumu." Ucap Jaemin saat keduanya sudah duduk disebuah bangku panjang yang berada dibelakang gedung olahraga sekolah mereka.

Renjun tersenyum kemudian membuka kotak makan miliknya, "Tidak usah terburu-buru. Bagaimana kalau kita menikmati makan siang kita terlebih dahulu?"

"Jangan bercanda!" Jaemin menarik kerah kemeja Renjun sampai kotak makan miliknya terjatuh. Renjun menggerutu pelan. "Duh~ lihat, kan? Kotak makanmu jadi jatuh! Untung saja kau belum membuka tutupnya." Renjun melepaskan tangan Jaemin dari kerahnya lalu memungut kotak makan milik Jaemin.

Renjun menaruh kotak makan tersebut dipangkuan Jaemin, "Makan dulu ya?" Ucapnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Jaemin berdecak pelan. Ia pun akhirnya menuruti perkataan Renjun dan membuka kotak makanannya.

Isi kotak makanan itu sudah berantakan karena sempat terjatuh tadi.

Jaemin menatap kotak makanannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Kotak makanan ini—mengibaratkan perasaan hatinya saat ini.

Berantakan.

.

.

"Huang Renjun, kita sudah menghabiskan makanan kita—cepat katakan apa maksudmu!"

"Na Jaemin ini tidak sabaran sekali ya~ Baiklah, akan aku katakan karena waktu istirahat kita tidak banyak." Ucap Renjun kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Aku bertanya padamu, kan? Tadi pagi. Aku punya kesempatan atau tidak?"

Jaemin menganggukan kepala, "Apa maksudmu dengan punya kesempatan atau tidak?"

Renjun tersenyum.

Tetapi, senyuman Renjun kali ini membuat perasaan Jaemin benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Renjun menarik dasi Jaemin hingga jarak keduanya menipis. Bibir keduanya pun hampir bersentuhan.

Renjun kembali menarik dasi Jaemin hingga bibir miliknya berada didekat telinga Jaemin, "Kau—menyukai Lee Jeno, kan?" bisik Renjun.

Jaemin membulatkan mata ketika mendengar bisikan Renjun. Ia mendorong lelaki tersebut menjauh.

Jatung Jaemin berdebar tidak karuan. "B, bagaimana bisa—?"

Renjun menyeringai, "Bagaimana bisa aku tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu~ Aku selalu memperhatikanmu Na Jaemin!"

"Tatapan kedua matamu saat menatap Lee Jeno~ Benar-benar _jelas_?"

"Yang lain mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tetapi aku sadar, loh!"

"Karena aku juga seperti _itu_—" Ucap Renjun seraya tertawa.

"Aku selalu penasaran. Bagaimana kalau Na Jaemin menatapku seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau orang yang disukai Na Jaemin itu adalah aku?" Renjun memijat dagu, berpura-pura sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Lee Jeno bukan orang yang berada di_'sisi' _ini, Na Jaemin. Lupakanlah orang bodoh itu dan memulai hubungan saja denganku. Bagaimana?"

.

_Tbc_

* * *

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Ini adalah fanfiction ketiga aku! Hehe. Kali ini aku menulis fanfiction tentang Nomin (lagi) karena kebetulan aku mendapatkan ide untuk membuat cerita dengan pairing ini! Kali ini aku memutuskan untuk tidak menulis one-shot story, dan mencoba untuk menulis cerita dengan chapter yang lebih dari satu! (〃∇〃) Oh, tentu saja kalau pembaca menyukai cerita ini jangan lupa untuk review ya! Terimakasih banyak! (⁼̴̀ .̫ ⁼̴́ )✧ ]


	2. love (2)

**Characters ;**

**\- Lee Jeno of NCT**

**\- Na Jaemin of NCT**

**\- Huang Renjun of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Memulai hubungan dengan Huang Renjun, ya?

Tidak pernah terlintas dipikiran Na Jaemin kalau selama ini Huang Renjun tertarik pada dirinya.  
Ia selalu mengira, kalau Huang Renjun hanya iseng-iseng menjahilinya—atau melakukan _skinship_ dengan sesama teman.

Namun, kalau Jaemin kembali ingat, Huang Renjun jarang sekali melakukan skinship dengan teman sekelas lainnya. Seperti Zhong Chenle atau Park Jisung.

Dan tidak mungkin jika Huang Renjun melakukan skinship dengan teman perempuan kecuali perempuan itu merupakan pacarnya.

_Berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir dulu._

Hanya itu jawaban yang dapat Jaemin berikan untuk Renjun.

Hatinya sedang kacau, dan sekarang pikirannya dibuat kacau pula oleh Huang Renjun.

Ketika ia memejamkan mata pada malam itu, bukan Lee Jeno yang ia pikirkan sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur. Melainkan pernyataan cinta dari Huang Renjun yang terus menghantuinya semenjak istirahat makan siang.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Nana!" Dengan mulusnya sapaan itu meluncur dari bibir milik Huang Renjun.  
Na Jaemin yang sedari tadi melamun tersentak mendengar panggilan tersebut. Pikirannya kembali melayang mengingat bagaimana Lee Jeno memanggilnya seperti itu kemarin pagi.

"Pagi." Jawab Jaemin singkat.

Renjun menggembungkan pipi, "Dingin sekali kau ini~"

Jaemin menghela nafas singkat, "Kembalilah ke tempatmu, Huang Renjun." Jaemin mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir Renjun.

Renjun tidak berkutik, ia hanya menyengir lebar, "Aku akan pergi kalau kau mau makan siang lagi bersamaku, bagaimana?"

Jaemin melemparkan tatapan _membunuh_ ke arah Renjun.

Tetapi yang ditatap masih saja menyengir kesenangan.

Jaemin mendengus, "Baiklah—sudah sana pergi."

.

.

Tatapan mata Na Jaemin terlihat kosong pada siang itu.  
Rasanya ia ingin mengubur diri dan tidak bertemu _lagi_ dengan laki-laki yang sedang asik mencomot udang goreng disebelahnya.

_Kenapa aku harus menghabiskan waktu makan siangku yang berharga bersama Huang Renjun?! _

Jaemin mengacak rambutnya karena frustasi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Renjun disela kunyahannya.  
Jaemin melirik Renjun sekilas, kemudian membuang muka.

"Cih, mengacuhkanku seperti biasa." Gerutu Renjun.

Jaemin tidak menanggapi omongan Renjun. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membereskan kotak makan miliknya dan beranjak dari bangku tempat keduanya menghabiskan waktu makan siang.

"Aku duluan." Ucap Jaemin tanpa menatap Renjun.

"Eh~? Na Jaemin, tunggu aku!"

Jaemin tidak mengubris. Ia tetap berjalan menuju ke kelas.

Disaat perjalanan menuju ke kelas, Jaemin berjalan melewati _cafetaria_ sekolah.

Saat menoleh ke arah _cafetaria, _ia dapat melihat pemandangan Lee Jeno dan Gong Hina yang sedang berbincang sambil menikmati makan siang mereka.

Hati Na Jaemin kembali sakit melihat pemandangan itu.

Seketika pandangan Jaemin berubah menjadi gelap.

Ia dapat merasakan sepasang tangan menutup kedua matanya.

"Jangan dilihat, Na Jaemin—kau tidak perlu menyakiti hatimu lebih dalam lagi. Kau sudah _mempunyai_ aku."

Huang Renjun.

Tangan dan suara ini—milik Huang Renjun.

Jaemin tersenyum getir.

Air mata yang berusaha ia tahan semenjak melihat pemandangan laki-laki yang ia cintai sedang bersama orang lain, akhirnya jatuh—karena sudah tidak bisa ia bendung.

Renjun yang menyadari bahwa Jaemin mulai menangis segera menarik lelaki tersebut.

Membawanya ke perpustakaan yang terletak tidak jauh dari _cafetaria. _

"Syukurlah tidak ada orang." Ucap Renjun ketika menutup pintu perpustakaan.

Samar-samar, Renjun dapat mendengar tangisan Jaemin dari balik Jas Almamater miliknya yang ia gunakan untuk menutup kepala Jaemin.

Renjun menghela nafas lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia menghampiri Jaemin kemudian memeluk tubuh lelaki tersebut.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Na Jaemin." Ucap Renjun lembut. Ia mengusap punggung Jaemin yang bergetar kemudian menepuknya berulang kali.

Tangisan Jaemin semakin menjadi.

Entah mengapa, seperti ada dorongan dari dalam diri Jaemin—untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah sekalipun ia pikirkan untuk diucapkan seumur hidupnya.

Dengan bibir yang masih bergetar, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Huang Renjun, "A, apakah—tidak apa jika aku m,menyerah terhadap—Lee Jeno?"

Renjun sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Jaemin. Ia pun membuka mulutnya,

"Tidak apa—kau perlu seseorang yang bisa membalas perasaanmu, bukan seseorang yang tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu."

Ujung bibir Renjun sedikit tertarik,

"Jangan buang-buang air mata dan waktumu untuk orang yang tidak peduli terhadapmu, Na Jaemin."

.

.

Kalau dipikir-pikir,

Sejak awal,

Tidak ada apa-apa diantara aku dan Lee Jeno.

Secara sepihak, aku menyukai lelaki itu—menyayanginya, mencintainya.

Semua berawal saat kami masih kelas 3 SD.

Ketika ada anak perempuan dari kelas sebelah yang menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku.

_"Na Jaemin, aku menyukaimu!" _

Dengan kedua pipi yang merah, kulit putih, rambut hitam panjang yang dikepang.

Ia merupakan anak yang manis, tetapi tidak ada perasaan lebih dari sekedar memuji parasnya yang menawan itu.

_"Maaf, tetapi aku tidak menyukaimu." _

Anak itu terlihat kecewa. Ia juga menangis.

Dan disela tangisannya, ia bertanya kepadaku, _"Apakah ada orang lain yang kamu sukai?" _

Aku terdiam, tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku terus memikirkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan olehnya.

_Aku? Menyukai seseorang? Lagipula perasaan suka itu seperti apa? _

Kedua bola mataku menatap ke arah Lee Jeno yang sibuk menggambar sesuatu diatas kertas putihnya.

Aku mengangkat tanganku, kemudian mengguncang bahu miliknya, "Lee Jeno, kau suka dengan siapa?"

"Eh?" Jeno mengangkat wajahnya, menatap diriku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ia bertanya balik.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Hanya bertanya. Kau suka dengan siapa?"

Entah mengapa, wajah Jeno pada saat itu memerah. Membuatku terkejut dengan ekspresi wajah Lee Jeno yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Kini, ia menatapku takut-takut, "Kau—beneran ingin tahu?"

Aku memiringkan kepala, "Memangnya ada apa, _sih_? Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu ya—tidak apa."

Ekspresi wajah Jeno seketika berubah murung, lelaki tersebut menggumamkan sesuatu, "...Kesempatanku."

"Kau berkata sesuatu?"

"Tidak—bukan apa-apa."

Perasaan suka, kenapa begitu rumit?

Tidak lama kemudian, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada kedua orangtua-ku,

_"Ibu, perasaan suka itu seperti apa?" _

Ibuku, yang mendengar pertanyaan itu tertawa kecil.  
Ia pun sedikit membungkuk, lalu mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

_"Perasaan suka, ya? Untuk Ibu perasaan suka itu seperti—Ketika Ayah senang, Ibu pun ikut senang. Ketika Ayah sedih, Ibu juga ikut sedih. Ibu juga selalu ingin bersama Ayah. Intinya, perasaan seperti itu sebenarnya sederhana, kok. Hanya orang-orang saja yang membuatnya rumit." _

_"Orang-orang membuat rumit..?" _

Saat itu, Ibuku hanya tersenyum, _"Suatu saat, Jaemin akan mengerti sendiri."_

Lalu, aku mulai mengerti, apa yang Ibu maksud dengan orang-orang membuat rumit tentang _perasaan_ _suka_.

Saat menginjak kelas 4 SD, aku mulai merasa bahwa senyuman yang Lee Jeno berikan begitu manis.

Aku selalu ikut tersenyum, ketika melihat Lee Jeno tersenyum.

Ketika ia tertawa, aku pun ikut tertawa.

Aku selalu merasa senang ketika menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, sampai-sampai aku tidak mau berpisah dengan dirinya.

Tetapi, aku merasa bahwa 'perasaanku' terhadap Lee Jeno bukanlah perasaan suka.

Karena kami berdua laki-laki, dan Lee Jeno sudah kuanggap seperti saudara sendiri.

Aku berusaha untuk tetap menolak perasaan _itu, _hingga akhirnya saat kami memasuki SMP—

Kejadian mengerikan tersebut menimpa Lee Jeno.

Melihat wajah Jeno yang lebam karena pukulan dari Ayahnya dan beberapa luka jahitan disekujur tubuhnya membuat hatiku begitu sakit.

Melihat Jeno menangis karena kehilangan Ayahnya membuatku ikut menangis.

Ibunya tidak bisa diharapkan, Ayahnya sudah membuang Lee Jeno.

Pada detik itu pula, aku mengakui rasa sukaku kepada Lee Jeno.  
Rasa sayang dan cintaku terhadap Lee Jeno.

Aku memutuskan untuk menjadi tempat bersandar untuknya, menjadi rumah untuknya.

Tetapi—apa yang Jeno alami pada masa itu, juga merubah sikapnya.

Ia menjadi dingin, kasar.

Jarang tersenyum, dan sering sekali mengacuhkanku walaupun kami berdua sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Hingga akhirnya saat kami mulai menjadi _senior_ saat SMP, sikapnya sedikit melunak.

Ia lebih sering menanggapi ucapanku, ketimbang dua tahun belakangan.

Walaupun aku tidak bisa mengharapkan Lee Jeno dari masa kanak-kanak.

Aku kira, Lee Jeno telah kembali kepadaku. Tetapi, ia memutuskan untuk bersama Gong Hina.

Aku tidak bisa apa-apa selain menatap keduanya dari jauh, dan menangis diam-diam.

Lagipula sejak awal, tidak ada apa-apa diantara aku dan Lee Jeno.

Dan disaat semuanya begitu kacau, Huang Renjun memutuskan untuk menjadi ksatria berkuda putih—menyelamatkanku dari semua kesedihan ini.

Apakah aku—mengambil jalan yang tepat?

Apakah aku—bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan tanpa Lee Jeno?

.

_Tbc_

* * *

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Part kedua dari fanfict 'love, pain, patience' akhirnya keluar! jangan lupa untuk review ya! Terimakasih banyak! (⁼̴̀ .̫ ⁼̴́ )✧ ]


	3. pain (3)

**Characters ;**

**\- Lee Jeno of NCT**

**\- Na Jaemin of NCT**

**\- Huang Renjun of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

_Aku tidak menyukai Na Jaemin, _

_Aku tidak menyayangi Na Jaemin, _

_Aku membenci Na Jaemin. _

.

.

Ketika aku melihat Ibuku tengah bercumbu dengan guru _private_-ku, aku bertanya kepada Ayahku.

"Ayah! Apa yang sedang Ibu lakukan dengan Guru Kim?"

Dengan polosnya, aku menarik ujung kemeja Ayahku, menariknya menuju ruang tamu.

"Ayah, lihat—"

"Dasar wanita murahan!"

Ayahku hampir memukul guru _private_-ku menggunakan _baseball bat_ yang ia berikan untukku saat umurku masih 5 tahun.

Kalau saja Ibuku tidak menahan Ayahku, mungkin kepala Guru Kim sudah bocor saat itu.

Sampai saat ini, aku selalu menyalahkan diriku.

Kalau aku tidak memberitahu Ayah, apakah keluarga kami akan tetap harmonis seperti biasanya?

Apakah aku tidak akan memendam perasaan benci seperti ini terhadap Ibuku?

Apakah aku tidak akan membenci Na Jaemin karena keluarganya yang harmonis?

Aku selalu bingung—sebenarnya, ini semua salah siapa?

Salah Ibuku—atau salahku yang sudah memergoki Ibuku sedang bermesraan dengan Guru Kim?

Untuk diriku yang baru saja memasuki SMP, terlalu banyak kejadian membingungkan dan menyakitkan yang menghujaniku dalam waktu bersamaan.

Hingga perasaanku mati, hingga aku ingin _mengakhiri_ semuanya.

Aku—kehilangan rumahku untuk selamanya.

Aku—tidak mempunyai alasan untuk tetap menjalankan hidupku.

.

.

Saat menginjak kelas 2 di SMP, aku nyaris saja mengakhiri hidupku.

Kalau saja si bodoh, Na Jaemin tidak berkunjung ke rumahku saat itu, mungkin silet yang sudah kubeli secara diam-diam sudah '_menari_ _dengan_ _indah_' di atas pergelangan tanganku.

Apa yang menahan diriku saat itu?

Apa yang membuatku untuk memutuskan untuk tetap hidup saat itu?

Na Jaemin—kenapa dia selalu mengusikku?

Kenapa dia selalu berusaha untuk memaksakan dirinya kedalam hidupku?

Kenapa dia masih bisa tertawa seperti orang bodoh disampingku?

Apakah dia merasa kasihan denganku karena apa yang terjadi dengan keluargaku?

Apakah dia berusaha untuk menghibur diriku karena apa yang kualami?

Na Jaemin, aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu.

Apa yang kau lakukan—semuanya sia-sia.

.

.

Setidaknya aku masih berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja terhadap Na Jaemin.

Tetapi berusaha untuk membangun sebuah tembok—agar hubungan kami berdua tidak sedekat saat kami masih anak-anak.

Alasan kenapa aku mulai berbicara lagi dengan Na Jaemin saat aku mulai memasuki masa _senior, _karena Ibuku mulai sering mempertanyakan hal-hal tidak penting seperti—_kenapa Jaemin dan kau sudah tidak sedekat dulu? _

Aku merasa lebih baik mendengarkan omongan tidak jelas Na Jaemin ketimbang Ibuku—maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengacuhkan laki-laki itu, dan membuat Ibuku berhenti terlihat gelisah.

Saat aku mulai berbicara lagi dengan Na Jaemin, berusaha ramah—aku melihat Ibuku mulai bernafas lega.

Aku tidak percaya Ibu masih mempunyai waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan diriku ketika ia seharusnya lebih mengkhawatirkan keberadaan Ayah.

Karena aku tidak terlalu ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktuku dengan Na Jaemin, sebuah kesempatan datang menghampiriku.

Anak dari kelas sebelah, Gong Hina—menyatakan perasaannya ke aku.

Sejujurnya, aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan Gong Hina. Tetapi ini lebih baik daripada menghabiskan waktuku untuk pergi _bermain_ dengan Na Jaemin.

Aku pun menerima Gong Hina.

Saat mulai berpacaran dengan Gong Hina, aku menyadari ada ekspresi menyedihkan yang tersirat di wajah Na Jaemin.

Ia terlihat kesakitan—tetapi aku berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

Untuk apa aku peduli dengan orang yang memiliki keluarga bahagia?

Dan entah mengapa—setiap kali aku mengatakan kepada diriku sendiri bahwa aku membenci Na Jaemin, hatiku selalu terasa sakit.

Tidak ada rasa kepuasan, dan selalu meninggalkan rasa hampa di hati.

Apa yang sebenarnya kucari?

Apa sebenarnya tujuanku dari membenci Na Jaemin?

Hingga saat ini aku masih tidak mengerti perasaanku, ataupun apa yang kurasakan selama 3 tahun ini.

_Jika aku bisa membunuh perasaan ini, dengan senang hati aku akan membunuhnya. _

.

.

Lee Jeno menatap Na Jaemin dan Huang Renjun yang sedang berbicang di bangku milik Jaemin.

Lelaki tersebut mengerutkan dahi, "Sejak kapan Na Jaemin menanggapi Huang Renjun?" Gumamnya.

Seingat Jeno, Jaemin pernah bercerita kepada dirinya—_walaupun_ _Jeno_ _mengacuhkan_ _Jaemin_—kalau Jaemin selalu berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan Renjun.

"Sejak kapan mereka berdua menjadi dekat?"

Perasaan tidak nyaman mulai menyelimuti Jeno.

Selama ini, Na Jaemin selalu mengekori dirinya. Melihat Jaemin terlihat begitu asyik dengan orang lain membuatnya—

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Lee Jeno meremas dadanya pelan—ia merasa kebingungan. "Perasaan apa ini?"

Dengan cepat Jeno bangkit dari bangku miliknya lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Jeno!"

Jeno menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Gong Hina yang sudah berada didepan kelasnya.

"Gong Hina." Gumam Jeno.

Hina menghampiri Jeno kemudian merangkul lengan lelaki tersebut. "Aku merindukanmu~" Ucap Hina sambil tersenyum manis. Jeno mengerutkan dahi, "Kau tidak ada pelajaran?"

Hina menggeleng, "Guru Ahn tidak bisa mengajar siang ini—apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Ah, itu—"

"Apakah kau ingin menghampiriku ke kelas?" Tanya Hina girang.

"Tidak, Gong Hina." Ucap Jeno seraya melepas rangkulan Hina.

Jeno melirik ke dalam kelas dan mendapati Jaemin sedang memperhatikan dirinya dan Hina.

Kedua mata mereka bertemu, namun dengan cepat Jaemin membuang muka dan hal itu membuat Jeno kesal.

"Jeno?" Panggil Hina. "Kau kenapa?" Hina meraih tangan Jeno lalu menggenggamnya.

"Hina, kalau kau merasa tidak suka ketika kau melihat '_teman_'mu bersama orang lain—perasaan apa itu?" Tanya Jeno tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaemin.

"Temanmu? Bukannya kau cuma cemburu?" Hina bertanya balik. Jeno menoleh ke arah Hina, terlihat kebingungan.

"..Cemburu? Katamu?"

"Iya cemburu—Ah! Jangan-jangan kau sedang cemburu, ya? Lee Jeno?" Hina kembali merangkul lengan Jeno. "Tenang saja, hatiku hanya milikmu "

Jeno berdecak pelan, "Gong Hina, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelasmu." Ia menepuk bahu Hina sekilas sebelum pergi menuju toilet laki-laki.

.

_Tbc _

* * *

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Part ketiga dari fanfict 'love, pain, patience' akhirnya keluar! Untuk chapter ini aku menuliskan masa lalu Lee Jeno yang kelam（'-'）sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf untuk para pembaca yang mungkin kurang nyaman dengan chapter ini ( ; ;) Dan aku juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk para pembaca yang terus mengikuti cerita dari fanfict 'love, pain,patience'! (•̩̩̅_•̩̩̅) Berkat kalian, aku bisa sampai sejauh ini! Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak! (⁼̴̀ .̫ ⁼̴́ )✧ ]


	4. pain (4)

**Characters ;**

**\- Lee Jeno of NCT**

**\- Na Jaemin of NCT**

**\- Huang Renjun of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

Akhir-akhir ini, Na Jaemin tidak pernah berbicara denganku lagi.

Ia tidak menyapaku setiap pagi,

Dan dia tidak menungguku didepan gerbang rumahku.

Ketika aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Ibu Jaemin disuatu pagi,

Ucapannya membuatku terkejut—

_"Loh? Jeno? Tante kira kau sudah berangkat dengan Jaemin dari tadi? Ah—atau yang berangkat dengan Jaemin bukan dirimu?" _

Rasa sakit kembali menyerang hatiku.

Rasa ini—kembali menyerangku.

Perasaan apa ini? Perasaan cemburu?

Apakah aku cemburu dengan Na Jaemin?

Atau—

Aku cemburu dengan Huang Renjun?

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan semenjak aku melihat Na Jaemin berbincang akrab dengan Huang Renjun.

Sudah hampir sebulan aku mengenali perasaan yang kurasakan saat itu,

Perasaan 'cemburu'.

Perasaan tidak suka ketika melihat Na Jaemin akrab dengan orang lain.

Perasaan tidak suka ketika mengetahui kalau Na Jaemin sudah tidak mengekoriku lagi—tidak berbicara denganku lagi,

Tidak menungguku saat pagi hari untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama.

Apakah karena tiba-tiba ia berhenti melakukan hal sia-sia itu aku akhirnya merasakan hal seperti ini?

Ini semua salah Na Jaemin.

Aku tidak suka melihat dia akrab dengan orang lain.

Aku tidak suka ia terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa diriku.

Aku tidak suka.

Aku ingin memonopoli Na Jaemin—

.

.

Jeno tercekat ditengah lamunannya.

Lelaki tersebut menepuk kedua pipinya cukup keras kemudian tersenyum getir,

"Lee Jeno—kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu." Gumamnya.

Tiba-tiba _smartphone_ milik Jeno bergetar.

Ia pun meraih _smartphone_ itu dari saku celananya.

Kedua matanya menatap nama Gong Hina yang tertera diatas layar,

"Apa—"

_"LEE JENO! KAU KEMANA SAJA?! KENAPA KAU BARU MENGANGKAT PANGGILAN DARIKU?!" _

Jeno menjauhkan _smartphone_ tersebut dari telinganya begitu mendengar teriakan Hina,

_"SETIAP AKU MENCARIMU DI KELAS KAU TIDAK ADA!" _

Jeno mendengus. Ia benar-benar melupakan kehadiran Gong Hina karena sibuk memikirkan Na Jaemin.

"Gong Hina—kau ada dimana sekarang?" Tanya Jeno.

_"Aku? Aku ada di cafetaria. Memangnya kenapa? Kau akhirnya ingin bertemu denganku?" _Entah mengapa, nada suara Gong Hina mulai berubah menjadi girang.

"Ya—temui aku dibelakang gedung olahraga." Ucap Jeno sebelum mematikan panggilannya dengan Hina.

.

.

_PLAK!_

"Dasar manusia tidak punya perasaan!" Teriak Gong Hina setelah memberikan tamparan yang cukup keras di wajah Jeno.

Gadis tersebut berlari meninggalkan Jeno yang masih mematung dibelakang gedung olahraga.

Jeno meraba bekas tamparan Hina perlahan,

"Begini lebih baik." Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Ia memejamkan kedua mata. Kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Hina barusan—

_"Lee Jeno! Kau kenapa tidak pernah menghubungiku belakangan ini?" _

_"Kau tidak bisa kutemukan dimana-mana!" _

_"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang?"_

Begitu banyak pertanyaan dilontarkan oleh Gong Hina.

Tetapi, Jeno tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan dari _pacar_nya itu.

_"Gong Hina, ayo kita putus."_

Hina terkejut mendengar ucapan Jeno,

_"A, apa? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?"_

Jeno menarik nafas sesaat,

_"Gong Hina—kita akhiri saja hubungan ini." _

_"Kenapa?!"_

Hina menarik lengan kanan Jeno, mengguncang tubuh lelaki tersebut.

_"Kenapa?! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul dan ingin mengakhiri semuanya?!"_

Jeno tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Hina dengan tatapan hampa.

Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Hina.

_"J, jangan bilang—kau berselingkuh dengan orang lain?!"_

_"Kau menyukai orang lain?!"_

_"Lee Jeno! Kau bertingkah aneh semenjak kau menanyakan pertanyaan itu—Em, pertanyaan tentang cemburu!" _

_"Lee Jeno—katakan padaku, apakah kau menyukai orang lain?!" _

Jeno tidak menjawab, membuat Gong Hina semakin frustasi.

Jeno mengangkat tangan kirinya, melepas cengkraman Hina di lengannya.

_"Maaf." _

Gong Hina menganga lebar,

_"Berarti benar kataku?! Kau menyukai orang lain?!" _

Jeno membuang muka,

_PLAK!_

_"Dasar manusia tidak punya perasaan!"_

Jeno tersenyum miris, "Sepertinya aku harus membolos pelajaran setelah ini—pasti tamparan Hina akan membekas."

Lelaki itu pun memilih untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang terletak tidak jauh darinya.

Jeno menatap ke arah langit biru pada siang itu.

Cuaca cerah namun berawan.

Ia juga merasakan angin berhembus mengenai kulitnya.

"Seandainya setiap hari cuaca cerah seperti ini."

Perlahan ia memejamkan kedua mata.

Hingga akhirnya ia pun tertidur di bangku panjang tersebut.

.

.

_"Lee Jeno, bangunlah."_

Aku dapat mendengar suara lembut—

_"Lee Jeno, kau harus bangun." _

Perlahan, Jeno membuka kedua matanya.

Ia dapat merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap pipinya dengan lembut.

Rasanya ia ingin kembali memejamkan kedua mata.

"Lee Jeno."

Suara ini,

Jeno sangat mengenal suara ini.

"Na Jaemin?" Panggil Jeno dengan suara serak.

"Jeno, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jeno tersentak begitu menyadari bahwa yang membangunkannya adalah Jaemin. Buru-buru ia membenarkan posisi tubuhnya.

"Na Jaemin, kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Jeno dengan wajah memerah.

Na Jaemin berkacak pinggang, "Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu—lagipula, kenapa pipimu bisa memar? Kau habis berkelahi, ya?"

Jaemin mengusap pipi Jeno yang sedikit memar.

Entah mengapa, Lee Jeno menyukai sentuhan Na Jaemin.

Jaemin menarik tangannya kembali, "Kita harus mengobati ini—sebentar, aku ambilkan sesuatu dari ruang kesehatan—" Jaemin pun beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu." Jeno menarik pergelangan tangan Jaemin, "Aku ikut."

.

.

"Dengan ini semuanya sudah selesai~"

Usai memberikan kompres dingin di pipi memar Jeno, Jaemin tersenyum puas.

Diam-diam Jeno memperhatikan senyuman Jaemin.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan—" Jaemin meraih tas punggungnya, tetapi lagi-lagi Jeno menahan lelaki tersebut.

"Kenapa kau berada dibelakang gedung olahraga?" Tanya Jeno.

Jaemin memerhatikan Jeno sesaat, lalu ia mengusap tengkuknya perlahan. "Er, aku lihat—kau tidak ada dikelas tadi, dan aku khawatir kalau kau kenapa-kenapa."

Entah mengapa, Jeno merasa senang mendengar ucapan Jaemin barusan.

Ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar cepat.

"Begitu." Gumam Jeno.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Jeno menggeleng, "Kalau begitu—ayo pulang."

"Eh?" Jaemin terlihat bingung mendengar perkataan Jeno barusan.

"Ada apa?"

"Anu—aku sudah berjanji akan pulang bersama Renjun." Jawab Jaemin seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jeno.

Jeno berdecak lalu mendorong tubuh Jaemin ke dinding ruang kesehatan.

Jaemin memekik kesakitan.

"Kau—kenapa kau selalu bersama Huang Renjun?!" Bentak Jeno.

_Ia tidak suka. Ia tidak suka Na Jaemin akrab dengan orang lain._

_Ia tidak suka Na Jaemin bersama orang lain._

Jaemin terkejut mendengar bentakan Jeno. Tubuh kurusnya pun bergetar.

Jeno mencengkram kedua bahu Jaemin kuat, "Apa kau sudah tidak peduli denganku? Apa kau ingin _membuang_ku juga? Seperti Ayah?" Suara Jeno terdengar melemah.

_Bicara apa kau, Lee Jeno? _

_Bukankah kau sebenarnya mengharapkan hari dimana Jaemin tidak lagi menganggumu?_

_Tetapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan apabila hari itu benar-benar terjadi_

_Apa yang akan kulakukan kalau kau memang membuangku?_

Jaemin membulatkan kedua mata mendengar ucapan Jeno. Tubuhnya tidak lagi bergetar.

"T, tidak, Lee Jeno." Jaemin segera memeluk tubuh Jeno erat.

"Aku tidak mungkin membuangmu." Jaemin mengelus belakang rambut Jeno perlahan.

"Maafkan aku apabila aku membuatmu merasa seperti itu."

Hati Jeno terasa sesak dengan ucapan dan perlakukan lembut Jaemin.

_Ah, bukan._

_Aku baru menyadarinya._

_Aku tidak mau Na Jaemin berhenti 'menggangguku'._

_Aku ingin dia terus bersamaku._

_Aku membutuhkannya._

_Aku membutuhkan Na Jaemin,_

_Lebih dari apapun—_

Ia pun membalas pelukan hangat Na Jaemin.

.

_Tbc_

.

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Part keempat dari fanfict 'love, pain, patience' akhirnya keluar! jangan lupa untuk review ya! Terimakasih banyak! (⁼̴̀ .̫ ⁼̴́ )✧ ]


	5. love (5)

**Characters ;**

**\- Lee Jeno of NCT**

**\- Na Jaemin of NCT**

**\- Huang Renjun of NCT**

**\- Mark Lee of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

"Em—Huang Renjun, maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini." Ucap Na Jaemin ragu-ragu.

Lelaki yang sedang berdiri didepan Na Jaemin, Huang Renjun—hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu, Na Jaemin. Aku tahu." Renjun meraih tangan Jaemin kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Bukankah kau senang jika _semua_ berakhir dengan bahagia?" Renjun kembali tersenyum.

Jeno melepaskan genggaman Renjun dari tangan Jaemin, "Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau pakai acara pegang-pegangan?"

Renjun mendengus, "Ini tidak seberapa loh~?"

Jeno meraih kerah kemeja Renjun kuat, "Apa kau bilang?"

"Lee Jeno, lepaskan!" Jaemin menarik tubuh Jeno menjauh dari Renjun, "Huang Renjun, maafkan Jeno!"

Renjun menggelengkan kepala karena tingkah Jeno, "Duh, duh—sudah dua kali ini kerah kemejaku ditarik-tarik oleh _pasangan idiot_."

Renjun menghela nafas seraya membenarkan kerahnya yang berantakan, "Kalau begini bisa-bisa kemejaku sudah rusak sebelum hari kelulusan kita."

Jaemin membungkukan tubuhnya, "Sekali lagi kami minta maaf!"

"_Pft_—kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Na Jaemin. Kau _terlalu_ baik."

Renjun menepuk kedua tangannya, "Aku tidak pernah menduga dengan sedikit dorongan _ending_nya akan seperti ini."

Jaemin mengangkat kepalanya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Renjun tersenyum lebar, "Bukan apa-apa! Sudahlah—kalian pulang saja. Aku tidak mau **_suami_**-mu membunuhku kalau kau terus berbicara denganku." Renjun menunjuk ke arah Jeno yang melemparkan tatapan membunuh ke arah dirinya.

"A, ah, iya." Jawab Jaemin gagap.

Renjun menghela nafas singkat begitu Jaemin dan Jeno pergi dari hadapannya.

"Yah, semuanya berakhir bahagia—"

"Kau yakin semua berakhir dengan bahagia?"

"Mark Lee." Renjun menoleh ke arah Mark Lee, teman sekelasnya, yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kelas mereka.

"Huang Renjun, sebenarnya peranmu itu apa? Orang ketiga atau _Cupid_?" Mark melipatkan kedua tangan didepan dada.

Renjun tertawa mendengar ucapan Mark Lee, "Kau—kau ini lucu sekali ya."

Mark berdecak, "Bukankah kau mengajak Na Jaemin berpacaran waktu _itu_?"

"Ah~ waktu itu ya? Waktu itu aku ditolak~" Renjun terkekeh.

"Na Jaemin bilang, dia akan menyerah terhadap Lee Jeno—tetapi dia tidak mau memulai hubungan juga denganku."

"Setia sekali ya si Na Jaemin." Lanjut Renjun.

Mark menaikkan sebelah alis, "Setia? Bagaimana bisa setia—bukankah kata kau dia akhirnya menyerah?"

Renjun melirik Mark sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela di koridor, "Terkadang ucapan seseorang itu berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakannya."

"Lagipula, aku juga ingin mengetes sesuatu." Tambah Renjun kemudian.

"Mengetes apa?" Tanya Mark.

"Mengetes bagaimana reaksi Lee Jeno kalau aku merebut Na Jaemin dari sisinya."

Mark terkejut mendengar ucapan Huang Renjun, "Kau—"

"Kau sendiri pasti sadar, bukan? Na Jaemin selalu bersama Lee Jeno semenjak mereka masuk ke sekolah ini. Ah! Kudengar mereka juga sudah bersama semenjak masa kanak-kanak."

"Yah, walaupun kelihatannya seperti Na Jaemin yang mengekori Lee Jeno? Tetapi cuma Na Jaemin saja yang mau berbicara dengan pangeran sedingin es itu—"

"Aku penasaran dengan hubungan keduanya. Lalu aku memperhatikan Na Jaemin—ia selalu menatap Lee Jeno dengan tatapan _penuh cinta_."

Renjun merasakan tubuhnya merinding, "Menggelikan, ya? Tetapi menurutku tidak menjijikan. Lagipula aku juga _begitu_."

"Lalu ketika kita sudah memasuki masa _senior_, Baam! Gong Hina muncul—membuat Na Jaemin merasa _dunia_-nya sudah hancur. Namun dia masih memilih untuk tetap berada disisi Lee Jeno walaupun hatinya begitu sakit."

"Disitulah aku memutuskan untuk mengulurkan tanganku untuk Na Jaemin."

"Mencoba merebut Na Jaemin dari Lee Jeno—melihat reaksi Lee Jeno ketika satu-satunya orang yang selalu tulus kepadanya memutuskan untuk pergi dari sisinya."

Mark menatap Renjun dengan tatapan tajam, "Huang Renjun—aku sudah berteman lama denganmu tetapi aku tidak pernah mengetahui _sisi_-mu yang seperti ini."

Renjun berkacak pinggang, "Aku cuma merasa kesal, tahu! Karena Lee Jeno selalu menyia-nyiakan ketulusan Na Jaemin! Makanya aku memberi sedikit _'dorongan'_ seperti itu."

Mark Lee menggelengkan kepala mendengar alasan Renjun yang menurutnya sedikit kekanak-kanakan, "Terserah kau saja—aku sudah lelah dengan kelakukanmu."

Renjun menggembungkan kedua pipi, "Apa maksudmu, Mark Lee?"

"Tidak—tolong jangan berbicara denganku. Aku pusing." Mark segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kesehatan.

Renjun mengikuti lelaki asal Kanada tersebut, "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong—kau kenapa bisa tahu kalau aku mengajak Na Jaemin berpacaran?"

"Soalnya saat itu aku sedang tidur siang di perpustakaan, karena kegaduhan kalian aku jadi terbangun."

"Oh, begitu."

Renjun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Kok aku tidak melihat dirimu?"

"Aku tidur diantara rak-rak buku."

"Oh, pantasan."

.

.

Na Jaemin menatap punggung tegap Lee Jeno yang berjalan didepannya.

Siluet matahari sore itu menyinari keduanya, membuat Jaemin sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba Jeno menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Jaemin menubruk punggung Jeno.

"J, Jeno? Ada apa?" Tanya Jaemin bingung.

Jeno membalikkan badan lalu menatap wajah Jaemin. "Silau?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jeno, Jaemin mengangguk singkat.

Jeno pun menarik pergelangan Jaemin lalu menempatkan lelaki tersebut disebelahnya.

"Berjalan disebelahku saja kalau begitu."

Wajah Jaemin seketika memanas, "A, ah iya."

_Kenapa tiba-tiba sikapnya jadi manis seperti ini?_

Selama perjalanan menuju ke rumah, keduanya hanya diam.

Tetapi entah mengapa, Jaemin menikmati suasana waktu itu.

_Sudah lama sekali aku tidak pulang bersama Lee Jeno._

Itulah pikiran yang melintas dikepala Na Jaemin.

Seketika angin berhembus dengan kencang, membuat rambut keduanya berantakan.

"Aduh." Gumam Jaemin sambil buru-buru merapikan rambutnya. Ia tidak mau terlihat jelek didepan Lee Jeno.

Ia pun melirik ke arah Jeno, "Anginnya membuat rambut kita kacau ya—"

"Na Jaemin, tolong rapikan rambutku."

Keduanya menghentikan langkah kaki mereka, "Eh?"

Jeno meraih tangan Jaemin kemudian mendekatkan tangan lelaki tersebut ke rambutnya, "Rapikan rambutku."

Wajah Jaemin langsung memerah, "B, baiklah."

Malu-malu, Jaemin merapikan rambut Jeno yang berantakan karena terpaan angin.

Jeno pun memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan Jaemin yang berada dirambutnya.

"Sudah." Ucap Jaemin pelan. Jeno kembali membuka mata.

"Ayo pulang."

.

.

Malam itu, kepalaku dipenuhi oleh Lee Jeno seorang.

Saat tiba-tiba ia menghilang dari kelas.

Pipinya yang entah mengapa bisa memar.

Tentang perubahan sikap yang mendadak, kelakuannya yang manis.

Tidak terima ketika aku berbicara dengan Huang Renjun.

Aku berjalan menuju ke jendela kamarku, menyibak tirai kamarku.

"Lampu kamar Lee Jeno—sudah mati. Ia sudah tidur?"

Aku menatap ke arah jendela kamar Jeno yang berseberangan dengan jendela kamarku.

Aku pun kembali menutup tirai kamarku.

Kedua mataku menangkap sebuah foto diriku dan Lee Jeno saat kami baru saja lulus dari SD.

Aku mengambil foto tersebut lalu membawanya ke atas ranjang.

"Lee Jeno, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku mengusap foto didepanku perlahan.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Bukankah kau sudah mempunyai Gong Hina?"

"Ada apa dengan perubahan sikapmu itu?"

Aku menatap wajah Jeno yang tersenyum pada foto tersebut.

"Kenapa dengan mudahnya kau—"

"—Menghancurkan tembok yang sudah kubangun selama satu bulan ini?"

_Dan pada malam itu, hatiku terasa begitu sakit karena aku memilih untuk tetap mencintaimu walaupun kau sudah menyakitiku berkali-kali._

.

_Tbc_

.

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Part kelima dari fanfict 'love, pain, patience' akhirnya keluar! jangan lupa untuk review ya! Terimakasih banyak! (⁼̴̀ .̫ ⁼̴́ )✧ ]


	6. love (6)

**Characters ;**

**\- Lee Jeno of NCT**

**\- Na Jaemin of NCT**

**\- Huang Renjun of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu.

Lee Jeno sudah memperlakukanku dengan lebih baik.

Ia tidak lagi mengacuhkanku.

Ia pun sering bersikap manis kepadaku.

Tetapi, hatiku masih merasa gundah.

Karena ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Yang kumaksud dari ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa—

Ia tidak memberikan penjelasan apa-apa tentang semua perubahannya.

Tentang apa yang terjadi pada hari itu.

Tentang hubungannya dengan Gong Hina.

Tentang apa yang ia rasakan selama satu bulan ketika aku memutuskan untuk menyerah terhadapnya.

Aku pun hanya mengikuti alur.

Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menanggapi Lee Jeno dengan sikap biasa.

Karena aku tidak mau terlalu berharap—

Jika pada akhirnya kau membuangku lagi, seperti yang kau lakukan saat kau berpacaran dengan Gong Hina.

_Aku tidak mau melalui rasa sakit seperti saat itu lagi._

.

.

"Jangan lupa untuk mengumpulkan _form_ SMA mana saja yang akan kalian daftar minggu depan~" Ucap Guru Ahn sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas Na Jaemin, dkk.

Setelah Guru Ahn menghilang dari balik pintu, kelas pun menjadi ramai karena _form_ yang baru saja dibagikan oleh wali kelas mereka tersebut.

"Hey, hey! Kau mendaftar dimana?"

"Kalau aku mendaftar di SMA dekat rumahku! Kau bagaimana?"

"Sepertinya aku akan mendaftar di SMA tempat Kakakku bersekolah."

"Ah~ Enaknya~"

"Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku? Aku sepertinya akan melanjutkan keluar kota."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Jaemin memandang _form_ ditangannya dengan tatapan ragu.

Ia lalu melirik Jeno yang ternyata terus memandanginya sejak tadi.

Kedua mata mereka pun bertemu.

Dengan cepat Jaemin membuang muka karena malu.

"Na Jaemin~!" Huang Renjun memeluk leher Jaemin dari belakang, "Kau akan mendaftar kemana? Bareng yuk!"

"Renjun." Jaemin segera melepas pelukan Renjun, "Belum tahu—kau bagaimana?"

"Hee—kenapa belum tahu? Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau belum tahu!" Renjun mengerucutkan bibir, "Apakah kau akan mendaftar di SMA yang sama dengan Lee Jeno?"

"Ah, kalau itu—"

"Huang Renjun, sudah kubilang berkali-kali untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Na Jaemin." Jeno menarik tubuh Renjun menjauh dari Jaemin, "Kalau kau mau peluk-peluk, peluk saja Mark Lee." Ucap Jeno kemudian.

Mark Lee yang mendengar ucapan Jeno pun protes, "Kenapa harus aku?" Sayangnya tidak ada yang menghiraukan lelaki asal Kanada tersebut.

Jaemin memijit peningnya yang terasa sakit, "Kalau mau berkelahi tolong jangan disini."

"Na Jaemin—kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jeno khawatir.

Jaemin menggeleng singkat, "Aku akan pergi ke ruang kesehatan sebentar." Ia pun bangkit dari kursi lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

"Tunggu, aku ikut." Ucap Jeno lalu mengikuti Jaemin dari belakang.

Mark Lee memandang kepergian keduanya dengan tatapan datar.

"Tidak kusangka akan ada hari dimana aku melihat pemandangan seorang Lee Jeno mengekori Na Jaemin—dan hari itu adalah hari ini." Ucap Mark.

Renjun terkekeh geli, "Seperti anak bebek yang sedang mengekori induknya ya~"

.

.

"Sudah mendingan?" Tanya Jeno setelah Jaemin meneguk sebuah obat untuk meredakan sakit kepala.

Jaemin tersenyum tipis ke arah Jeno, "Aku baru saja meminum obatnya."

Jeno ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman yang Jaemin berikan.

"Tidurlah." Jeno menarik sebuah selimut untuk menutupi tubuh Jaemin, "Aku akan kembali ke kelas—" Ucap Jeno setelah melirik jam tangannya. "Kalau ada apa-apa, _chat_ saja."

Jaemin mengangguk sebelum akhirnya memejamkan kedua mata.

"Oh ya," Jeno membalikan badan sebelum ia keluar dari ruang kesehatan, "Na Jaemin, kau akan mendaftar dimana?"

Jaemin tidak menjawab.

Jeno menghela nafas, "Sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat." Ia pun melangkah pergi.

Jaemin membuka kedua matanya begitu Jeno pergi dari ruang kesehatan.

Perasaan ragu mulai menyelimuti lelaki tersebut.

.

.

"Aku pulang~"

"Oh, Jaemin—kau sudah pulang?"

Jaemin mengangguk ke arah Ibunya yang sedang membuka sebuah amplop berwarna coklat.

"Ibu, amplop apa itu?" Tanya Jaemin seraya menghampiri Ibunya.

"Ini? Ini surat mengenai penerimaan siswa baru dari SMA barumu."

"Oh? Sudah datang?"

Ibu Jaemin tersenyum, "Iya—tidak apa kan, kau bersekolah disini?"

Jaemin menatap amplop coklat yang berada ditangan Ibunya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tidak apa, bu."

.

.

"Na Jaemin, kenapa kemarin kau pulang duluan tanpa menungguku?" Tanya Lee Jeno yang sudah menunggu Jaemin didepan rumahnya.

Jaemin terkejut melihat kehadiran Jeno, "Ah itu—" Jaemin mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mata Jeno.

"Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak badan. Maafkan aku." Jawab Jaemin sambil tersenyum kaku.

Jeno menatapnya sejenak lalu menghela nafas, "Kau sudah mendingan?" Tanya Jeno.

Jaemin menganggukan kepala.

Tiba-tiba Jeno mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaemin, hingga kedua kening mereka bersentuhan. "Sepertinya kau tidak demam." Ucapnya.

Wajah Jaemin seketika memerah. Ia mendorong tubuh Jeno menjauh. "Kau—! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Jaemin panik. "A, aku kan sudah bilang—k, kalau aku sudah mendingan!" Ucap Jaemin dengan bibir bergetar.

Jeno tersenyum kecil melihat Jaemin yang salah tingkah, "Yasudah, ayo kita berangkat." Jeno pun melangkahkan kaki terlebih dahulu diikuti oleh Jaemin dibelakang.

Jaemin menyentuh dadanya yang terus berdebar semenjak tadi.

_Uwaaaa, Lee Jeno curang! Sial, sial! Jantung tolong tenanglah!_

.

.

"_Form_nya tolong dikumpulkan sekarang!" Ucap Guru Ahn dengan suara keras.

Para murid dikelas Jaemin segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke depan kelas, membawa _form_ yang sudah terisi penuh dengan daftar-daftar SMA yang akan mereka masuki.

Na Jaemin memutuskan untuk menunggu keramaian didepan kelas sedikit mereda. Ia pun memilih untuk mengoreksi kembali _form _miliknya karena takut ada yang salah.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang sudah berjalan menghampirinya.

Lalu, tanpa sepengetahuan Jaemin, orang itu mengambil _form_ milik Jaemin dan membacanya.

Jaemin yang tiba-tiba _form_nya diambil, menoleh dan berteriak, "Hey! Kembalikan _form_—"

Suara Na Jaemin seketika mengecil, "—Lee Jeno." Jaemin meneguk ludah.

Ekspresi Lee Jeno saat itu berubah menjadi muram.

Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung mengembalikan _form_ milik Jaemin dengan kasar.

.

.

Seusai pelajaran terakhir, Jeno segera merapikan tasnya dan beranjak pulang. Tanpa menunggu Jaemin.

Na Jaemin berusaha mengejar Lee Jeno yang sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkan dirinya.

"Lee Jeno! Tunggu!"

Jeno tidak menunggunya. Ia terus melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

"Lee Jeno!"

Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil meraih pundak Jeno, dan membuat lelaki tersebut menatap dirinya.

"Ada yang ingin kujelaskan." Ucap Jaemin seraya mengusap keringat dipelipisnya.

"Ikut aku." Jeno tidak berkata apapun. Ia hanya diam mengikuti Jaemin yang menarik pergelangan tangannya dan membawa dirinya ke tempat bermain mereka saat masih kecil.

.

.

Tempat bermain yang terletak didekat rumah Na Jaemin dan Lee Jeno terlihat sepi saat itu.

Karena hari sudah gelap, tidak ada satupun anak kecil yang bermain ditempat tersebut.

Disana hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

Keduanya pun memilih untuk duduk disebuah ayunan.

Jaemin terus menatap Jeno yang terlihat murung semenjak tadi. Ia pun membuka mulut, "Lee Jeno—maafkan aku karena aku tidak memberi tahumu soal pilihan SMA-ku."

"Aku ingin memberi tahumu, tetapi _timing_nya tidak tepat—"

"Pada akhirnya kau akan meninggalkanku." Sela Jeno.

Lee Jeno akhirnya menatap kedua mata Jaemin.

Tatapannya menujukkan rasa sakit, "Aku kira kau akan terus bersamaku—ternyata aku salah." Lanjut Jeno.

Jaemin merasakan jantungnya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Ia ingin memeluk Jeno. Tetapi ia mengurungkan niat tersebut.

"Aku—sebenarnya ingin masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan dirimu." Ucap Jaemin.

"Kenapa tidak?!" Jeno meninggikan suaranya, "Kenapa tidak?! Aku kan sudah memberi tahu SMA mana yang ingin kumasuki!"

Jaemin tersentak. Ia mengigit bibir ragu.

Jeno merasakan dadanya begitu sesak, "Dan kenapa—kau harus memilih SMA yang terletak di Jepang?!"

"Pada akhirnya kau akan membuangku—seperti orang _itu_. Jahat sekali kau, Na Jaemin. Apakah omongan dan sikapmu selama ini hanyalah sekedar omong kosong?"

"Apakah kau bersikap baik kepadaku karena kau merasa kasihan dengan keadaanku?"

"Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu, Na Jaemin. Sudahlah—kau pergi saja ke Jepang sana."

Jaemin yang mendengar ucapan Jeno barusan merasakan hatinya begitu sakit.

Dengan entengnya lelaki tersebut menyalahkan pilihannya, padahal keputusan yang ia ambil karena perlakuan Lee Jeno selama ini—

Jaemin sudah tidak tahan.

Kesabarannya sudah habis, "Karena kau pernah mengerti apa yang kurasakan selama ini!" Teriak Jaemin.

Jeno yang sudah terbawa emosi pun bangkit dari ayunan dan menarik kerah Jaemin, "Memangnya apa yang kau rasakan?! Ha?!"

Jaemin mendorong tubuh Jeno hingga lelaki itu terjatuh, "Kau ini egois sekali! Kau kira aku memperlakukanmu seperti itu karena aku kasihan denganmu?!"

Jeno segera bangkit dan membalas dorongan Jaemin hingga kepala Jaemin terbentur tiang ayunan yang berada dibelakangnya, "Kalau bukan kasihan lagi memangnya karena apa?!"

Jaemin merintih kesakitan. Jeno yang tidak menyadari bahwa Jaemin kesakitan kembali menarik kerah kemejanya, "Jawab aku, Na Jaemin!"

Jaemin berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Jeno dari kerah miliknya, "Sakit—jangan tarik-tarik."

"Na Jaemin, jawab aku!"

Jaemin menatap Jeno sejenak. Ia pun sudah menyerah untuk melepaskan cengkraman Jeno dari kerahnya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu, Lee Jeno—makanya aku melakukan itu semua." Ucap Jaemin seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Karena aku menyayangimu, Lee Jeno—makanya aku melakukan itu."

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Lee Jeno—aku melakukan itu semua bukan karena aku merasa kasihan denganmu. Tetapi karena aku mencintaimu, Lee Jeno." Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Jaemin.

"Maka dari itu—" Jaemin mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengusap pipi Jeno lembut.

"Sudah waktunya kita berpisah."

.

_Tbc_

.

[ Halo semuanya! Σ( ￣□￣||) AHHHHH~! (╯°Д °)╯╧╧ Entah mengapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit ketika menulis chapter ini ┗( T﹏T )┛ Aku ingin meminta maaf untuk para reader yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan chapter ini! Sepertinya ini bukan kali pertamanya aku meminta maaf karena aku mungkin secara tidak sengaja sudah menulis sesuatu yang membuat para reader tidak nyaman! Tetapi tolong jangan membenci Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin ataupun Huang Renjun dan Mark Lee karena semua yang aku tulis ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi! Aku harap kalian tetap menikmatinya walaupun perjalanan dan hubungan mereka naik turun! (￣∇￣") Terimakasih sudah membaca love, pain, patience hingga chapter ini! ]


	7. pain (7)

**Characters ;**

**\- Lee Jeno of NCT**

**\- Na Jaemin of NCT**

**\- Huang Renjun of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Lee Jeno tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengarkan dari bibir Na Jaemin.

Na Jaemin—mencintainya?

"Na Jaemin, apakah kau serius dengan ucapanmu?"

Namun ketika ia berusaha untuk mencari jawaban dari Na Jaemin, lelaki tersebut sudah tidak berkutik lagi.

.

.

"Sepertinya Jaemin terkena demam tinggi—sudah beberapa hari ini. Tetapi kenapa anak itu berusaha keras menyembunyikannya, ya?"

"Maafkan aku, Tante. Ini semua salahku."

"Aduh, Jeno! Kenapa kau malah merasa bersalah? Justru Tante berterimakasih kepadamu karena kau sudah membawa Jaemin pulang! Pasti Jaemin berat sekali ya?"

Lee Jeno menggelengkan kepala.

Ibu Jaemin menghela nafas singkat, "Yasudah kau pulang dulu saja. Sudah jam segini—oh ya, Tante punya banyak jeruk dari Pulau Jeju! Tante ambilin sebentar, ya?"

"Iya, Tante."

"Tolong jaga Jaemin sebentar."

Jeno mengangguk paham.

Usai kepergian Ibu Jaemin, Jeno menatap Jaemin yang terlihat kesakitan dan mengusap kening lelaki tersebut perlahan, "Na Jaemin—apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Jeno meraih tangan kanan Jaemin lalu menggenggamnya erat, "Na Jaemin—maafkan aku."

Sebuah isakan pun meluncur dari bibir Lee Jeno, "Na Jaemin—jangan tinggalkan aku."

.

.

"Lee Jeno!" Panggil Renjun sambil berkacak pinggang, "Kemana Na Jaemin? Kenapa dia tidak masuk?" Tanya Renjun dengan nada galak.

Jeno melirik sekilas ke arah Renjun, "Jaemin demam tinggi." Jawab Jeno singkat.

Renjun menganga lebar, "Demam tinggi? Pasti gara-gara kamu ya!"

Jeno yang sedang sensitif mengenai masalah Jaemin pun langsung terbawa emosi.

Ia bangkit dari kursi lalu menarik dasi Renjun, "Kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa sebaiknya kau diam."

Renjun berdecak kesal, "Kali ini dasi, ya? Bukan kerah?"

"Apa katamu?" Jeno tidak terima mendengar ucapan Renjun yang terkesan mengolok.

Renjun melepaskan tangan Jeno dari dasinya dengan kasar, "Kalau kau _begini_ terus, Na Jaemin akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu."

Jeno mengerutkan dahi, "Kau tahu apa?"

Renjun tersenyum tipis, "Aku tahu semuanya."

.

.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" Keluh Huang Renjun ketika Lee Jeno menyeretnya ke perpustakaan secara paksa.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu—mengenai Na Jaemin." Ucap Lee Jeno.

Renjun melipatkan kedua tangan didepan dada, "Kau yakin, tidak ada orang lain disini?"

"Ini sedang pelajaran—dan pengawas perpustakaan biasanya tidak ada pada jam ini." Jawab Jeno.

Renjun terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Tunggu sebentar, biar aku cek." Renjun berjalan menuju rak-rak buku di perpustakaan tersebut.

Tidak ada siapapun.

"Oke, tidak ada Mark Lee." Ucap Renjun kemudian menghampiri Jeno kembali.

Jeno tidak mengerti maksud Renjun tetapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya, "Kau bilang kau tahu semua—apa yang kau tahu memangnya?"

"Apa kau tahu kenapa ia memilih untuk—pergi meninggalkanku?"

Renjun mendengus mendengar pertanyaan Jeno, "Biar kutebak—pasti Na Jaemin sudah menyatakan perasaannya terhadapmu?"

Jeno tersentak, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Yah—karena tiba-tiba kau memutuskan untuk berbicara denganku tentang Na Jaemin. Kau pasti sedang mencari sebuah jawaban."

Renjun terkekeh, "Sebenarnya aku hanya menduga-duga."

Jeno tidak mengatakan apapun, Renjun pun melanjutkan, "Kau tahu? Hati Na Jaemin begitu hancur saat ia mengetahui bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Gong Hina."

Jeno menelan ludah mendengar perkataan Renjun.

"Mungkin mulai dari saat itu, ia mulai berpikir macam-macam, seperti—kenapa ia memilih Gong Hina? Kenapa bukan aku?"

"Kau bilang, Na Jaemin meninggalkanmu? Lee Jeno—kaulah yang meninggalkan Jaemin terlebih dahulu!"

Perkataan Huang Renjun bagaikan tamparan keras untuk Lee Jeno. Ia tidak bisa membantahnya. Ia begitu menyesali perbuatannya.

"Selama satu bulan itu, Na Jaemin banyak bercerita denganku. Bagaimana kau mengacuhkannya, tidak memperdulikannya—"

"Disaat ia berusaha untuk selalu berada disisimu, melakukan apapun untukmu—tetapi kau menyia-nyiakannya, Lee Jeno."

"Kau ini tidak peka sekali ya—bahkan sekali lihat saja, aku bisa tahu kalau Na Jaemin benar-benar tulus mencintaimu!"

"Tetapi kau lebih memilih Gong Hina—Yah, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Itu adalah pilihanmu." Ucap Renjun lalu menarik kerah kemeja Lee Jeno.

"Lihat! Kau yang membuat Na Jaemin lari darimu—ia memutuskan untuk melepaskanmu karena sudah terlalu sakit."

"Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba kau menariknya untuk kembali ke sisimu disaat ia sudah memilih untuk terbebas darimu—"

"—Dan sekarang kau merengek seolah-olah semuanya adalah salah Na Jaemin? Jangan bercanda. Kau membuatku muak, Lee Jeno."

"Biar kutanya,"

Renjun mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kerah Jeno,

"Apakah kau sudah menyatakan semuanya ke Na Jaemin? Apa yang kau rasakan? Apakah kau pernah memberinya penjelasan sekalipun?"

"Kau tidak akan pernah kemana-mana jika kau tidak bisa berbicara secara baik-baik! Kesampingkan emosi-mu terlebih dahulu, Lee Jeno!"

"Dan Ingat—ia tetap memilih untuk berada disisimu walaupun kau memperlakukannya dengan buruk."

.

.

Rasa benciku terhadap Na Jaemin mengalahkan _perasaan_ku terhadapnya.

Karena keluarga sempurna yang dimiliki oleh Jaemin membuatku iri dan benci dengan lelaki itu—aku melupakan perasaan indah yang pernah kurasakan terhadapnya.

Aku dibutakan, dibutakan oleh rasa benci.

Memperlakukan Na Jaemin dengan kasar.

Tetapi ia memilih untuk tetap berada disampingku.

Tersenyum,

Menceritakan hal-hal yang menurutku tidak penting,

Menungguku didepan rumah sebelum kami berangkat ke sekolah,

Menungguku didepan kelas sebelum kami pulang ke rumah.

Awalnya, aku mengira kalau Na Jaemin melakukan itu semua karena ia merasa kasihan denganku.

Namun, dugaanku selama ini salah—

_"Karena aku mencintaimu, Lee Jeno—aku melakukan itu semua bukan karena aku merasa kasihan denganmu. Tetapi karena aku mencintaimu, Lee Jeno."_

Dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan, ia mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut.

Kata-kata yang menyadarkanku dari rasa benci,

Menyelamatkanku dari rasa benciku.

Na Jaemin.

Sejak kapan kau terus menangis ketika bersamaku?

Kenapa kau sudah jarang tersenyum?

Kenapa kau terlihat kesakitan?

Ah—itu semua karena salahku.

_"Dan sekarang kau merengek seolah-olah semuanya adalah salah Na Jaemin? Jangan bercanda. Kau membuatku muak, Lee Jeno." _

Aku harus menjelaskannya kepada Na Jaemin,

Aku harus memberitahu Na Jaemin,

Aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang,

Aku harus menyampaikannya,

Kalau aku membutuhkanmu,

Dan tentang perasaanku,

Perasaan indah yang selama ini kurasakan ketika aku bersamamu—

Aku juga mencintaimu, Na Jaemin.

.

_Tbc_

.

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Part ketujuh dari fanfict 'love, pain, patience' akhirnya keluar! Sebenarnya aku cukup menyukai chapter ini walaupun chapter kali ini pendek daripada biasanya hahaha maafkan aku (￣∇￣") Karena menurutku untuk menyelesaikan segala sesuatu kita perlu berkomunikasi dengan baik! Terkadang seseorang tidak akan pernah mengerti apa yang kita rasakan, atau apa yang kita inginkan, apabila kita tidak mengucapkannya dengan jelas. Terlebih apabila para reader memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan seseorangーmenurutku cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan sebuah masalah adalah melalui komunikasi, mau nyaman ataupun tidak nyaman! Aku mempelajari hal ini dari pengalamanku sendiri ahahaha (￣∇￣") Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk review ya! Terimakasih banyak! (⁼̴̀ .̫ ⁼̴́ )✧ ]


	8. patience (8)

**Characters ;**

**\- Lee Jeno of NCT**

**\- Na Jaemin of NCT**

**\- Huang Renjun of NCT**

**\- Mark Lee of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"Jaemin! Jeno datang untuk menjengukmu!"

Na Jaemin yang sedang memandangi foto dirinya bersama Lee Jeno segera menyembunyikan foto tersebut dibalik selimut, "Masuk saja." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Terimakasih, Tante." Jeno sedikit membungkuk sebelum Ibu Jaemin pergi meninggalkan kamar milik putranya.

Jeno lalu mengunci pintu kamar Jaemin.

Jaemin memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jeno, "Kenapa kau disini? Kenapa kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya Jaemin bingung.

"Kau—kau masih mau berbicara denganku seperti itu setelah apa yang kulakukan terhadapmu?" Gumam Jeno ketika mengetahui bahwa Jaemin masih memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Jaemin mengangkat sebelah alis, "Eh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Jeno hanya melemparkan senyuman tipis, "Aku membolos." Ia menghampiri Jaemin.

"Membolos? Bagaimana dengan Ibuku—"

"Aku bilang ke Ibumu kalau hari ini Guru Ahn memulangkan kita lebih cepat."

Jaemin menggelengkan kepala mendengar alasan Jeno, "Dasar."

Jeno meletakkan tas ransel miliknya lalu duduk diatas ranjang Jaemin, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik."

"Kau tidak berbohong padaku, kan?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Seminggu yang lalu kau bilang kau baik-baik saja—tetapi kenyataannya tidak."

Jaemin terkekeh, "Sekarang aku serius."

Jeno kembali tersenyum. Ia meraih tangan Jaemin lalu menggenggamnya, "Na Jaemin."

Jeno menarik nafas sejenak, "—Aku mau meminta maaf atas semua yang pernah kulakukan kepadamu selama 3 tahun belakangan ini."

"Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku tidak menyadari ketulusanmu, aku benar-benar meminta maaf kepadamu, Na Jaemin."

Jeno melepaskan genggamannya dan menarik Jaemin kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Na Jaemin—"

"Maafkan aku sudah menyakitimu selama ini."

Punggung Lee Jeno bergetar, tanpa ia sadari—air mata sudah jatuh dari pelupuknya.

Jaemin terkejut ketika mendengar isakan Jeno, "Lee Jeno, kau menangis?"

"Na Jaemin, maafkan aku." Ucap Jeno lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Jaemin.

"Semua ini salahku." Bisik Jeno pelan.

Jaemin terdiam untuk sesaat. Ia masih tidak menyangka bahwa Lee Jeno akan menangis dan meminta maaf kepadanya.

Jaemin mengangkat kedua tangannya lalu membalas pelukan Jeno. Ia menepuk punggung Jeno berkali-kali.

"Tidak apa—aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jangan menangis lagi, Lee Jeno."

Jaemin melepas pelukan Jeno kemudian mengusap mata lelaki tersebut menggunakan lengan pakaiannya.

"Sudah, sudah—jangan menangis lagi. Nanti kau akan terlihat jelek." Ucap Jaemin lembut.

.

.

"Jaemin, kenapa kau memutuskan untuk bersekolah di Jepang?" Tanya Lee Jeno ketika ia sudah cukup tenang.

Jaemin menekuk kedua lutut kemudian memeluknya, "Karena Ayahku tiba-tiba mendapat kontrak untuk bekerja di Jepan selama 2 tahun—Ibu memintaku untuk menemani Ayah disana."

Jeno menggigit bibirnya pelan, "Lalu—bagaimana denganku?"

Jaemin tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak.

Kemudian ia menepuk bahu Jeno sekilas, "Bukannya ada pacarmu, Gong Hina? Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja tanpaku!" Ucap Jaemin berusaha terlihat ceria.

Jeno menghela nafas, "Aku sudah putus dengan Gong Hina."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Jaemin membulatkan mata tidak percaya.

Jeno mengangguk, "Aku sudah memutuskannya—karena aku tidak lagi menyukai Gong Hina. Bukan, aku tidak pernah menyukai gadis itu."

"Terus—kenapa kau berpacaran dengannya?"

"Agar aku bisa terbebas darimu."

Na Jaemin membeku begitu mendengar jawaban Lee Jeno.

"Awalnya seperti itu." Ia melanjutkan.

"Maaf—aku sempat membencimu. Karena kau mempunyai keluarga yang sempurna. Aku merasa iri dan aku tidak suka. Bahkan aku pernah menuduhmu kalau kau merasa kasihan denganku, bukan?"

"Tetapi seseorang menyadarkanku tentang perasaan yang pernah kurasakan kepadamu—sebelum semua _itu_ menimpa diriku."

"Perasaan benci ini sempat mengalahkan perasaan cinta yang kurasakan untukmu."

"Aku merasa malu dengan diriku sendiri. Bisa-bisanya aku melupakan perasaan ini dan menumpahkan semuanya kepada dirimu. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan perbuatanku."

"Namun, ketika kau jauh dariku dan dekat dengan Huang Renjun, aku merasa cemburu. Hingga akhirnya perasaan yang semula sempat tertutup oleh kebencian—kembali lagi dan mengalahkan rasa benci itu."

Lee Jeno menatap kedua mata Na Jaemin lekat-lekat, "Na Jaemin, aku mencintaimu. Aku selalu mencintaimu."

"Maafkan aku—karena apa yang menimpaku saat kelas 1, aku jadi meluapkan segalanya kepadamu."

Jeno meraih kedua tangan Jaemin, "Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan lagi? Untuk memperbaiki semuanya?"

Na Jaemin benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Lee Jeno katakan kepada dirinya.

Lee Jeno—juga mencintai dirinya?

Jaemin tersenyum getir, "Dasar curang." Gumamnya.

Ia melepas tangan Jeno lalu memukul pundak lelaki tersebut pelan, "Dasar curang—kau selalu tahu bagaimana cara untuk membuatku jatuh cinta lagi."

Jeno terkekeh, ia mengecup pipi Jaemin sekilas, "Kalau begitu kau akan merubah keputusanmu?"

Jaemin menatap Jeno dengan tatapan sedih. Ia pun membuang muka, "Tidak. Aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku."

Jeno merasakan bahunya seketika merosot, "Kenapa? Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau tidak pergi meninggalkanku?"

"Lee Jeno, apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Tanya Jaemin tanpa memandang Jeno.

Dengan cepat Jeno menjawab, "Tentu saja!"

"Kalau begitu—dengarkan satu permintaan egois dariku." Jaemin menarik nafas sejenak, "Sebaiknya kita berpisah dulu untuk sementara waktu."

"Mengapa?"

Jaemin menatap lurus ke kedua mata Jeno, "Agar kita berdua dapat menata kembali perasaan kita—dan menetapkan perasaan tersebut."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jeno.

"Sejujurnya aku takut dengan perasaanku sendiri—apakah aku mencintaimu karena aku selalu bersamamu? Aku ingin menguji perasaanku sendiri ketika aku tidak bersamamu. Makanya aku menyetujui saran dari Ibuku untuk bersekolah di Jepang."

"Begitu pula denganmu, Lee Jeno—Entah mengapa aku merasa kalau kau nanti akan bertemu dengan orang baru, atau ada gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya kepadamu, kau akan menerima mereka."

"Itulah mengapa aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari sisimu, karena mungkin kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi."

Jeno menggelengkan kepala, "Itu tidak benar! Aku hanya membutuhkanmu!"

Jaemin tersenyum tipis, "Aku sebenarnya tidak mengira kalau kau juga mencintaiku—tetapi bagaimana kalau perasaan itu hanya sesaat atau kebetulan? Anggap saja ini sebagai ujian untuk kita berdua."

Seketika Jaemin kembali teringat oleh perkataan Ibunya.

Perasaan seperti rasa suka, rasa cinta—semua itu perasaan yang cukup sederhana. Hanya orang-orang saja yang membuat perasaan berubah menjadi rumit.

Termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Namun, ia membutuhkan kepastian mengenai perasaannya dan perasaan Lee Jeno.

Na Jaemin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lee Jeno, menangkup pipi Jeno lalu mencium bibir lelaki didepannya, "Kalau setelah dua tahun kau masih mencintaiku—nyatakanlah sekali lagi kepadaku, Lee Jeno."

.

.

Dua tahun.

Waktu yang tidak lama,

Dan juga waktu yang tidak cepat.

Lee Jeno menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Na Jaemin seraya menepuk bahunya.

Jeno menoleh ke arah Jaemin kemudian tersenyum, "Hanya memikirkan masa depan."

Jaemin tertawa mendengar ucapan Jeno, "Dramatis sekali."

Jeno mendengus, "Aku serius."

Merasa gemas dengan tingkah Jeno, Jaemin mencubit kedua pipi lelaki tersebut, "Uh~ Aku pasti akan merindukan Jeno yang menggemaskan seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi." Jeno menyeringai, Jaemin melepaskan cubitannya.

"Wah, wah~ semakin hari kalian semakin mesra saja ya! Kapan cerainya?" Sapa Huang Renjun.

Buru-buru Lee Jeno menutupi Na Jaemin dengan tubuhnya, "Kami tidak akan pernah bercerai." Ucap Jeno tegas.

Renjun mencibir, "Tingkahmu membuatku geli."

"Ngomong-ngomong, selamat atas kelulusan kalian." Tambah Renjun kemudian memberikan satu buket bunga kepada keduanya.

Lee Jeno dan Na Jaemin saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya menerima buket bunga tersebut dari Renjun, "Begitu pula denganmu—!"

.

.

"Kau sudah memutuskan apa peran yang cocok denganmu?" Tanya Mark Lee ketika ia menghampiri Huang Renjun.

"Sepertinya peran orang ketiga atau _Cupid _tidak cocok untukku." Jawab Renjun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari keluarga Jaemin yang sedang berfoto dengan Jeno.

"Memangnya peran apa yang cocok untukmu?"

Renjun menatap Mark lalu tersenyum penuh arti, "Peran teman yang baik untuk mereka berdua."

.

_Tbc _

.

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Part kedelapan dari fanfict 'love, pain, patience' akhirnya keluar! Akhirnya, akhirnya Σ( ￣□￣||) Kita sudah sampai pada titik ini! (￣∇￣") Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau menulis fanfiction ber-chapter begitu menyenangkan~ Selama ini aku lebih tertarik untuk menulis one shot ketimbang cerita ber-chapter, aku tidak menyangka akan sampai sejauh ini! Terimakasih sudah membaca 'love, pain, patience' hingga chapter ini! Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk review ya! Terimakasih banyak! (⁼̴̀ .̫ ⁼̴́ )✧ ]

* * *

**_Selamat ulang tahun untuk Lee Jeno! ε=ε=(ノ≧∇≦)ノ #20190423_**


	9. patience (9)

**Characters ;**

**\- Lee Jeno of NCT**

**\- Na Jaemin of NCT**

**\- Huang Renjun of NCT**

**\- Mark Lee of NCT**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Sudah hampir 3 tahun berlalu semenjak Na Jaemin memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di Jepang.

Seharusnya, lelaki tersebut kembali ke Korea Selatan setelah 2 tahun. Tetapi, Ibu Jaemin meminta putranya untuk menyelesaikan pendidikan SMA-nya sampai tuntas di Jepang.

Alasan Ibu Jaemin—karena mengurus perpindahannya pasti sangat merepotkan.

Ayah Jaemin tidak bisa membantu putranya. Jaemin ingin protes tetapi Ibunya akan berubah menjadi _nenek_ _sihir_ _lokal_ kalau ia membantah kata-katanya.

Lee Jeno hanya bisa menghela nafas, lalu berkata kepada Na Jaemin yang sedang melakukan _video call _bersamanya—"Mau bagaimana lagi."Ucap Jeno pasrah.

Dibalas dengan tawa Jaemin yang terdengar kaku.

Sejak keduanya menjadi murid SMA—tidak banyak yang berubah.

Kalaupun ada yang berubah, mungkin itu adalah Na Jaemin yang tidak memasuki SMA yang sama dengan Lee Jeno,

Tidak berangkat ataupun pulang sekolah bersamanya,

Atau Lee Jeno tidak lagi terkenal sebagai pangeran sedingin es karena sikapnya sudah melunak,

Membuat lelaki tersebut menjadi idola di sekolah barunya.

Setiap ada perempuan yang menyatakan perasaannya kepada Lee Jeno, ia akan menjawab, "Maaf, aku sudah menyukai seseorang dan aku sedang menunggu orang itu."

Walaupun murid-murid di SMA Jeno sudah mengetahui tentang '_Lee Jeno menyukai seseorang dan setia menunggunya_'—pernyataan cinta tidak pernah berhenti menghujani lelaki tersebut.

Hampir semua murid di angkatan Jeno berasal dari SMP yang sama dengan dirinya.

Mayoritas dari mereka berusaha untuk mencari tahu, siapa _'perempuan' _beruntung yang bisa meluluhkan hati Lee Jeno.

Dan tidak sedikit dari mereka berasumsi bahwa perempuan tersebut adalah Gong Hina.

Tetapi yang mengetahui identitas _perempuan_ _beruntung_ sesungguhnya itu hanya Lee Jeno seorang, Huang Renjun dan Mark Lee.

Karena kejadian yang terjadi diantara Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno dan Huang Renjun saat kelas 3 SMP, kini Jeno menjalin hubungan baik dengan Renjun maupun Mark—_karena ia bersahabat dengan Renjun. _

Ketiganya juga mendaftar di SMA yang sama, membuat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tanpa terasa, kelulusan SMA pun sudah didepan mata.

.

.

"Lee Jeno—bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Nana? Kau sudah cerai?" Tanya Huang Renjun, ketika ia, Lee Jeno dan Mark Lee tengah bersantai diatap sekolah.

Jeno melemparkan tatapan membunuh ke arah Renjun, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin merebut Na Jaemin lagi dariku?"

"Kok tahu?"

"Aku sudah bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan ini."

Mark Lee yang sedari tadi hanya sibuk membaca komik menoleh ke Jeno, "Jeno—selama 3 tahun ini kau tidak pernah bertemu Na Jaemin, kan?"

Jeno menghela nafas singkat, "Iya. Jaemin tidak mau bertemu denganku."

Renjun bersiul mendengar perkataan Jeno, "Kenapa? dia sudah muak denganmu ya?"

Jeno mencibir, "Tentu saja tidak. Ini semua adalah _ujian_ untuk kami berdua."

"Hah? Ujian?" Mark dan Renjun sama-sama memiringkan kepala.

Jeno mengangguk, "Iya—ujian. Kalian tidak perlu tahu."

Mark menutup komik miliknya, "Tetapi kau tetap _contact _dengannya kan?"

"Aku selalu _video call _bersama Jaemin setiap malam." Ucap Jeno seraya tersenyum puas.

Renjun menggembungkan kedua pipi, "Curang! Aku juga mau _video call _dengan Na Jaemin!"

"Tidak boleh." Jeno membentuk tanda silang dengan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Oh, ya—rencana kalian setelah lulus SMA bagaimana?" Tanya Mark kepada kedua temannya.

"Rencana setelah lulus SMA, ya? Kebanyakan dari kita akan memdaftar perguruan tinggi, kan?" Ucap Huang Renjun sambil memijit dagunya, "Kalau aku sepertinya bakal mendaftar perguruan tinggi swasta—kalian bagaimana?" Lanjut Renjun.

Mark mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Aku juga mendaftar perguruan tinggi swasta."

Renjun melirik ke arah Jeno, "Kalau kau, Lee Jeno?"

"Sama seperti kalian." Jawab Lee Jeno singkat. "Tetapi aku ada rencana lain juga." Tambahnya.

"Oh?" Renjun merangkul bahu Jeno, "Rencana apa itu?"

"Rahasia."

.

.

"Uwah~ perasaan baru saja kemarin aku memberikanmu _bucket_ bunga kelulusan saat SMP—" Huang Renjun memberikan Lee Jeno dan Mark Lee masing-masing satu _bucket_ bunga, "—Hari ini aku harus mengeluarkan uang lagi untuk memberikan kalian bertiga sebuah bucket bunga!"

Jeno menjulurkan lidahnya, "Aku tidak memintamu untuk memberikanku ini—ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih."

Renjun mendengus, "Hanya terimakasih, Lee Jeno? Kau serius?"

Mark Lee meraih tangan Renjun dan memberikannya dua bungkus permen lollipop, "Selamat atas kelulusannya Huang Renjun—dan selamat sudah diterima di perguruan tinggi yang kau impikan."

Renjun menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya, "Teman-temanku ini kenapa miskin sekali sih hanya memberikan aku permen lollipop dan ucapan terimakasih?"

Mark menepuk bahu Renjun berkali-kali, "Setidaknya aku memberikanmu sesuatu. Tidak seperti seseorang." Ia melirik Lee Jeno.

Yang dilirik hanya membuang muka.

"Oh?" Mark teringat sesuatu, "Kau tadi bilang—memberikan kami bertiga bucket bunga? Siapa satunya?"

Renjun menyengir lebar, "Akhirnya kau bertanya!" Ia pun menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang terletak didekat gerbang sekolah mereka, "Kau tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi—keluarlah!"

Lee Jeno dan Mark Lee segera menoleh ke arah sebuah pohon besar yang ditunjuk oleh Huang Renjun.

Seorang lelaki dengan paras tampan dan rambut cokelat _almond _berjalan menghampiri Jeno, Renjun dan Mark dari balik pohon besar tersebut.

Jeno membulatkan kedua matanya begitu melihat sosok tersebut.

Sosok tersebut—Na Jaemin, tersenyum manis.

"Halo semua." Ia melambaikan tangan kanan. "Apa kabar—"

Belum menyelesaikan sapaannya, Lee Jeno langsung memeluk tubuh Na Jaemin.

"Na Jaemin, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Jeno pelan.

Wajah Jaemin seketika memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia membalas pelukan Jeno, "Aku juga—aku juga merindukanmu Lee Jeno."

Jeno mengeratkan pelukannya, "Jaemin—ini Na Jaemin-_ku_, kan?"

Jaemin tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan barusan. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Jeno, "Tentu saja."

"Ehem!" Huang Renjun berdeham dan memisahkan keduanya, "Tolong, ya—jangan bermesra-mesraan disini!" Renjun berkacak pinggang.

Jeno kembali memeluk Jaemin, tetapi kali ini ia memeluknya dari belakang, "Kalau kau cemburu bilang saja."

"Aku memang ceburu—! Sudah, sudah, bubar!" Ia berusaha menarik Jaemin menjauh dari Jeno, tetapi Jeno tidak gampang menyerah. Sedangkan yang ditarik-tarik hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakukan keduanya.

Mark menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah teman-temannya, "Semuanya—kalau kalian mau ribut tolong jangan ditempat ini karena kalian semua memalukan." Ucap Mark dengan tampang datar.

Keempat lelaki tersebut memutuskan untuk merayakan kelulusan SMA mereka bersama-sama pada hari itu—

Sekaligus merayakan kepulangan Na Jaemin ke Korea Selatan.

Disaat ada kesempatan, Lee Jeno sempat membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Na Jaemin, "Selamat datang kembali, _my love_."

.

_Tbc_

.

[ Halo! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Part kesembilan dari fanfict 'love, pain, patience' akhirnya keluar! Aku ingin memberitahu untuk para pembaca fanfiction ini bahwa chapter selanjutnya akan menjadi chapter terakhir dari fanfiction ini! Aku benar-benar menikmati menulis fanfict berchapter walaupun sangat melelahkan! (人･㉨･) Jangan lupa untuk vote dan leave comment ya! Terimakasih banyak! (⁼̴̀ .̫ ⁼̴́ )✧ ]


	10. patience (10)

**Characters ;**

**\- Lee Jeno of NCT**

**\- Na Jaemin of NCT**

**_[ Halo, chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir dari 'love, pain, patience'! _****]**

**_Note ; Ini adalah fanfict NCT Boyslove alias BxB alias Yaoi._**

**WARNING! Kalau tidak suka, tidak perlu membaca. Kalau suka, terimakasih banyak~ **

**Selamat membaca!**

* * *

Hubungan Lee Jeno dan Ibunya cukup membaik semenjak Lee Jeno memasuki tahun kedua saat ia masih SMA.

Ibu Jeno meminta maaf kepada putranya—atas apa yang terjadi selama beberapa tahun belakangan.

Walaupun sebenarnya Jeno masih belum bisa sepenuhnya memaafkan perbuatan Ibunya, ia berusaha untuk mengikhlaskan segalanya.

Semua ini ia dapatkan dari Na Jaemin.

Dan setelah Ibunya meminta maaf, ia merasakan sebagian beban yang berada di hatinya terangkat.

Setelah Jeno memasuki perguruan tinggi, ia meminta kepada Ibunya untuk tinggal bersama Na Jaemin disebuah _apartement_ yang berada didekat kampus keduanya.

Ibu Jeno mengabulkan permintaan tersebut.

Begitupula dengan orang tua Jaemin.

.

.

"Na Jaemin, ini kotak yang terakhir, kan?"

"Iya—letakkan saja disamping kulkas."

"Oke."

Lee Jeno dan Na Jaemin menghela nafas lega begitu keduanya selesai membereskan barang-barang mereka setelah pindah ke _apartement_ baru.

Jaemin berjalan dengan gontai ke arah sofa, "Pindahan itu selalu melelahkan." Ucap Jaemin sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke wajah.

Jeno tersenyum melihat tingkah Jaemin kemudian menghampiri lelaki tersebut dengan handuk kecil ditangannya.

Ia pun mengusap keringat yang ada di wajah Jaemin, "Kau mau minum yang segar-segar? Akan kubelikan di _minimarket_ dekat sini."

Jaemin menatap Jeno untuk beberapa saat, "Um—nanti saja." Jaemin memeluk pinggang Jeno erat.

Jeno mengelus rambut Jaemin yang sudah cukup panjang, "Rambutmu—tidak mau kau potong?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Aku suka—tetapi aku khawatir orang-orang akan menaksirmu karena kau terlalu mempesona."

Jaemin melepaskan pelukannya lalu memukul pinggang Jeno pelan, "Kau ini berbicara apa, sih."

Jeno kembali tersenyum, "Kau bisa geser sedikit?" Jaemin mengangguk lalu sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya di sofa.

Jeno pun ikut duduk, "Na Jaemin." Panggilnya.

"Ya?" Jaemin menoleh ke arah Jeno.

Jeno menarik nafas sesaat, "Sekitar 3 setengah tahun yang lalu—kau bilang padaku, kalau aku masih mencintaimu setelah kita berpisah, kau memintaku untuk menyatakannya lagi kepadamu ketika kau sudah kembali lagi, kan?"

Jaemin merasakan jantungnya seketika berdebar cepat, "I, iya."

"Kalau begitu—" Jeno meraih kedua tangan Jaemin, menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Na Jaemin, walaupun kita sempat berpisah untuk waktu yang cukup lama, aku masih tetap mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang dapat menggantikanmu."

Jeno mendekatkan tangan kanan Jaemin ke bibirnya, kemudian mengecupnya sekali.

"Na Jaemin, maukah kau menjadi tempat untukku bersandar? Maukah kau menjadi rumah untukku?"

Mendengar ucapan Jeno barusan membuat hati Jaemin terasa penuh dan sesak. Ia tidak percaya akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Lee Jeno.

Jaemin melepas genggaman tangan Jeno dan segera memeluk lelaki tersebut, "Kau tidak perlu memintanya, Lee Jeno—"

_Aku sudah menjadi tempat untukmu bersandar dan rumah bagimu sebelum kau memintaku._

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lee Jeno. Bahkan perasaan ini semakin kuat ketika kita berdua terpisah."

Jeno tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban dari Jaemin. Ia melepas pelukan Jaemin dan mencium bibir Jaemin perlahan,

"Terimakasih, Na Jaemin—sudah mengajarkanku tentang _cinta, rasa sakit dan kesabaran_."

.

_The end._

.

Halo semuanya! ーーヽ(*'▽)ノ Terimakasih sudah mengikuti fanfiction Jeno x Jaemin berjudul 'love, pain, patience' hingga selesai!

Aku mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk para pembaca yang tetap membaca fanfiction ini walaupun aku merasa kalau banyak kesalahan dan kekacauan yang ada selama alur cerita berjalan! (;_;)

Dan terimakasih untuk pembaca yang mengingatkan tentang typo yang ada dalam cerita ini, kalian benar-benar membantuku!（/TДT)/ Aku selalu berusaha untuk langsung mengkoreksinya ketika aku menyadari kesalahan yang kubuat! Σ( ￣□￣||)

Aku memutuskan untuk membuat side story dari fanfiction ini! Aku tahu pasti ada pembaca yang kecewa karena chapter terakhir dari fanfiction ini sangat pendek! Dan karena side story itu tergolong _mature_ ohohoho aku akan menuliskan di cerita yang berbeda! Kalian bisa mengecek di profileku untuk membaca side story dari 'love, pain, patience'!

Aku sengaja menulis di cerita yang berbeda karena fanfiction ini memang ku buat dengan _genre shounen-ai_ yang_ safe for work_ ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶

Aku meminta maaf jika banyak salah kata maupun ucapan selama menulis fanfiction ini. Jangan lupa untuk membaca fanfiction aku yang lainnya. Sampai jumpa! ヽ(； ▽；)ノ


End file.
